Candy Red
by WonderfulWoof
Summary: What happens when our favorite Nubby horned troll, becomes depressed? And who will be there to help him? Warning: this fanfic contains topics about suicide and/or self harm.
1. Candy Red Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck, nor any of the Characters.**

* * *

His name is Karkat Vantas, and he is severely depressed. He was sick and tired of being on the meteor. He stared blankly at the wall for about a couple hours now. Loneliness was now all he felt, now a days. Everyday was the same, get up, get food and retreat back to his respriteblock. He would pass the others as they said hi, but that was rare. He felt more lonely than when his other friends had died, but that was about two sweeps ago. He had no one. Both of his moirails left. Sollux left with Aradia two sweeps ago, and Gamzee left about three or four weeks ago with his fake god tier outfit.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't wanted. His other friends wouldn't talk to him as much. Kanaya hasn't talked to him much ever since she started going out with Rose. Sure she was his friend, and kind of his motherly figure but she didn't talk to him as often. On the other hand his flushed crush, Terezi, had spent most of her time building can town with Mayor and that ignorant prick, Dave Strider. Everyone seemed happy without him. The only people to talk to was John, and his Dancestor, Kankri. Even when he had conversations with them, they were unbearable. He just simply stayed in his block and cried his candy red tears. He kept on trying to convince himself that someone needed him, but he just shook it off. Most of the time he would watch romcoms by himself, but he didn't after depression had fallen upon him.

Depression really had changed him physically, and mentally. Then he started only eating small amounts of food at meals, then came the endless nights of sheer misery. He was weak from the hunger that struck him like a bolt of lighting, he lost ten pounds but he didn't care. Most of the time he cried himself to sleep. Hell he had tried cutting himself, but was stopped by Gamzee when he walked in the room. Gamzee was the only one who seem to care for him. Even when he left, he promised to come back from time to time and check up on Karkat, making sure he didn't try to pull that shit again.

Often times he would get out of his block and go to the roof. He tried, and tried, over, and over again to forget about his problems. He was too depressed to do anything at all. He hadn't cleaned his room in a sweep, hence the clothes and trash everywhere in his block. His bed that he alchemized at the beginning of the trip was all dirty and had red tear stains everywhere. He looked at his Crabtop, as a sound was played. He received a message from one of his friends. But he immediately slammed the display down, making the Crabtop shut down. Sometimes he felt like ending it. Just picking up his sickle and letting it slide across his neck, and letting his Candy red blood pour out.

These dark thoughts flooded his mind and he always pushed them out. He never liked to think about that. He would not even like to think about death, even though it wasn't frightening to him. He just really never liked that topic, because of all the possible effects it could have on his friends. His friends. He pushed all thoughts out, trying to forget about them. Truth was that he always chosen to not talk to them at all, and it was no surprise when it came to his crabby mood. He would always call them names like 'Fuckasses' or 'Nook Sniffers'. His friends got used to him calling them these names but he would always do this.

The door opened with an audible squeak.

"Karkat? Are you here?" Oh great. It was just bad enough that he was depressed, but apparently he had some company around. He just wanted to be alone.

"Go the fuck away." He didn't care who it was, all he wanted to do was be alone, wrapped in his thoughts. The figure came closer, and he saw that it was Terezi that entered the room. He pulled a spare turtleneck over his head, signifying that he wasn't in the mood to talk. Terezi took a quick whiff of the block and noticed that he hasn't cleaned up in a while. What she noticed the most was that his bed was stained with dry candy red tears. Sorrow was the only emotion that remained in Karkat's mind and block. She felt sorry for him.

"Didn't you hear me? Go The Fuck AWAY." He could still feel that she was right there in the block.

"Karkat... We are all worried about you. You haven't talked to us in days and you barely eat anything! You never even say hi to any of us!" Karkat remained motionless, and didn't say a word to Terezi. All Terezi wanted was the old Karkat. The Karkat that would get angry when she licked him, the one that would always ban everyone from memos. Not the sad Karkat that barely moved an inch, or that wouldn't even say hi to her as he passed her in the hallway. All he did was just sigh and not say anything. Terezi sat down on Karkat's bed and she looked at him. He wasn't in any good physical condition because of the malnutrition he was receiving from just barely eating anything. His arms were a bit sluggish.

Karkat ignored her and waited for her to leave so he can be alone. He felt Terezi lie down next to him, and she started to hug him.

"Please don't do this to yourself Karkat. I'm worried about you. I just want my old Karkles back..." He turned around to face her and saw that she had taken off her red shades so her red eyes were visible. She was crying a bit, the worried look showing in her eyes. Karkat reached up and wiped away her teal tears. He was realizing what his actions had an effect on. The effects were not only upon himself but to others too.

"Look Terezi… I'm sorry for acting this way, but its just that I felt like everyone was happier without me. I felt like an outcast, that no one cared for me, and just wished that I would just leave." At this point Karkat himself was tearing up a bit.

"Where did you get that idea you silly Nubby? We all care for you. That's why we got worried when you stopped talking to us. You made me worry to the point where I felt like I had lost you. I'm not happy without you Karkles, I'm miserable when your not around. The truth is, that you are my flushed crush Karkles, and I don't kn-know how to live with myself if you left!"

"Well that goes for me as well Terezi. You are my flushed crush and I am yours." Both trolls were crying and staining the bed with a mixture of red and teal tears. Quickly, but carefully Karkat cupped Terezi's face and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. After a couple seconds, Karkat broke the kiss and started hugging Terezi.

"Silly Nubby. It took you that long to kiss me?" Terezi said in a cheery tone.

"Shut up. Your lucky I love you."

"And I love you too, you silly Nubby." Karkat chuckled, kissed her cheek and then cuddled with her.

"Now, there is the Karkles I fell in love with." The two cuddled and eventually fell asleep, holding each other in their arms and hearing their soft heartbeats in sync with each others.

The End

(Maybe.)


	2. New Story

Hey guys. Uhh well all of you that read this Fanfiction. So I've been deciding on some stuff and I may post a pilot for the next story. And yes since I'm posting it on my _Candy Red_ fic, it is going to be about what happened before and what happens after this fanfic. Now I'm only going to post the pilot since I'm already writing _My Own Miracle_ and my Cronkri fic on Wattpad. So if I get done with lots of chapters on those fics, then maybe I'll post the next chapter. I'll erase this message after I release the pilot and the next chapter. Thank you for reading and enjoying my fics and be sure to check the other ones out. Oh and if you ever need to talk someone about writing, where the story is going or just to talk in general, be sure to message me. Even if you need to vent some anger. Stay awesome and don't be stupid. Stay cool and safe guys :)


End file.
